nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
United States
The United States is a country and the location of Nintendo of America. Most of Nintendo's American subsidiaries are in Redmond, Washington. NCL and the United States *Every year Nintendo has their biggest press conference at E3 in Los Angeles (note: the conference has on occasion been hosted in other cities around the US such as San Francisco). Nintendo employees have explained that E3 is such an unforgettable experience that it at one point almost led one employee to tears upon seeing the company reveal for the first time the products of the Wii. 1889-1984 *Shigeru Miyamoto has stated that when developing Sheriff, they wanted the cabinet to resemble an American saloon. *''Punch-Out!!'' was largely developed for the American market. Because boxing is such a prominent sport in the United States, the team regularly asked their American counterparts for input. *In either 1983 or 1984, Nintendo displayed the game in New Orleans, Louisiana with the then world heavyweight champion Larry Holmes. 1985-1999 2000-2010 *Nintendo designer Keisuke Nishimori has stated that when developing The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Shigeru Miyamoto assigned for him to visit an American styled equestrian club. He decided that an American-styled one would be more appropriate than a British-styled one because in the game, Link is "more like a cowboy". *In an edition of Iwata Asks, they explained that in April of 2005 Satoru Iwata and a few other team members when to America to show off Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. They said that the presentation made a huge impression on the NoA employees which encouraged them to work very hard on it subsequently. *According to Shigeru Miyamoto, Nintendo of America came up with the name of Wii Sports Resort. The company in Japan was originally thinking that an appropriate name would be Wii Sports 2 - Resort. *When developing the Wii Balance Board, they found that Americans (including Nintendo of America president Reggie Fils-Aime) have much larger feet than Japanese people, and had to adjust the board accordingly. *According to Satoru Iwata, when he revealed Link's Crossbow Training to Nintendo of America, many of the employees were worried. The United States in Nintendo video games *''Donkey Kong'' - The classic arcade video game takes place in Brooklyn, New York City, New York. *''Mario Bros.'' takes place in the sewers of Brooklyn, New York City, New York. *The Punch-Out!! series takes place in New York City, New York. *One of the teams in the NES video game Soccer is the United States of America. Their symbol is USA and their colors are red and black. *Mike Jones, the main character of StarTropics, comes from Seattle, Washington (it should be noted that Nintendo of America's headquarters are stationed just outside of the city). *Ray, the main character of Disaster: Day of Crisis, is an American. *''Vegas Stakes'' takes place in Las Vegas, Nevada. *''Lost Window'' takes place in Los Angeles, California. *''Hotel Dusk: Room 215'' *The main stage in Pilotwings 64 is called Little States and is based on the United States (minus Alaska and Hawaii). Major landmarks are featured such as the Grand Canyon, Arizona; Chicago, Illinois; the Great Plains; Kennedy Space Center, Florida; Los Angeles, California; Mount Rushmore, South Dakota; New York, New York; the Rocky Mountains; San Francisco, California; Seattle, Washington; and Washington, D.C. *Mount Rushmore is also represented in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Instead of the four presidents, the monument has Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Yoshi. *''Trace Memory'' *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' takes place in multiple different cities and areas in the United States. They include Indianapolis (Indiana), San Francisco (California), New Mexico, Grand Canyon National Park (Arizona), Los Angeles (California), Alaska, Las Vegas (Nevada), Philadelphia (Pennsylvania), Dakota (two states), Seattle (Washington), New York (New York), Chicago (Illinois), Yellowstone National Park (Wyoming, Montana, Idaho), Washington, D.C., Everglades National Park (Florida), Malibu (Florida), Hawaii, Oregon, Texas, Colorado, and New Orleans (Louisiana). It should also be noted that in battle mode, the White House is one of the arenas. *''Waialae Country Club: True Golf Classics'' takes place in Honolulu, Hawaii. *In Wave Race 64, the characters Dave Mariner and Miles Jeter are both from the United States. It should be noted that Dave Mariner is probably named after the Seattle Mariners, the baseball team which Nintendo owns. *The game NBA Courtside 2002'' features teams from all over the United States including Atlanta, Boston, Charlotte, Chicago, Cleveland, Dallas, Denver, Detroit, Georgia, Houston, Indiana, Los Angeles, Memphis, Miami, Milwaukee, Minnesota, New Jersey, New York, Orlando, Philadelphia, Phoenix, Portland, Sacramento, San Antonio, Seattle, Utah, and Washington. *Some of the stages in the NES game Rad Racer include San Francisco, California, Los Angeles, California, and the Grand Canyon National Park in Arizona. *In the game Pro Wrestling, both Giant Panther and King Slender are fro the United States. Georgia '''Georgia is a state where Nintendo Atlanta is located. Nintendo also owns a professional basketball team in Georgia. Companies *Nintendo Atlanta, Atlanta Texas Texas is home to several famous video game developers. Austin, Texas is known worldwide as a major hub for video game development. Nintendo's very own Retro Studios, developer of the Metroid Prime series in addition to Donkey Kong Country Returns, is located in Austin. Other major video game developers in Austin include Armature Studio, BioWare Austin, Edge of Reality, Junction Point Studios (Epic Mickey), Renegade Kid, and several others. Companies *Gearbox Software, Plano *id Software, Mesquite *Iguana Entertainment (Acclaim Studios Austin), Austin *Pi Studios, Plano *Retro Studios, Austin *Terminal Reality, Lewisville Washington Washington is a state within the United States where most of Nintendo of America is located. Most of Nintendo of America is located in Redmond, which is a few miles away from Seattle. Nintendo owns the Seattle Mariners. Companies *5th Cell, Bellevue *Humongous, Bothell *NES Merchandising, Redmond *Nintendo North Bend, North Bend *Nintendo of America, Redmond *Nintendo Technology Development, Redmond *Nintendo Software Technology, Redmond *SiRAS, Redmond *Snowblind Studios, Bothell California Nintendo has an office in Redwood City, San Francisco, California. Various big publishers like Electronic Arts and Activision Blizzard are found in California. Nintendo has an office in the San Francisco Bay Area. Companies *Crystal Dynamics, Redwood City *EA Los Angeles, Los Angeles *Electronic Arts, Redwood City *Konami (US operations), Segundo *Maxis, Emeryville *Sega, San Francisco *Visceral Games, Redwood City Hawaii Minoru Arakawa, former president of Nintendo of America and son-in-law to Hiroshi Yamauchi, resides in Hawaii with his wife. An employee getaway is found on "The Big Island" of Hawaii. Blue Planet Software, the owner of the Tetris license, is located in Honolulu. Illinois Nintendo has an office in Chicago, Illinois. The fighter series of Mortal Kombat that uses fatalities, friendships, bablities, brutalities, and animalalites, etc. Midway decides to have an original arcade game in 1992 in the series and NetherRealm Studios decides that Mortal Kombat 9 was released in 2011 for the Wii. Nintendo states that Midway decides to use the series of Cruis'n, which was made by Nintendo outside Japan. Midway says that the original Pac-Man arcade was released in May 22, 1980 in Japan and October 1980 in the US from Namco. Midway was later changed WB Games in 2009 and was later changed to NetherRealm Studios in 2010 in Chicago, Illinois, USA. Companies NetherRealm Studios (formerely WB Games and Midway), the maker of the Pac-Man, Mortal Kombat, and Cruis'n games, and on the arcade of both games, is located in Chicago, Illinois. Minnesota Companies Monster Games, maker of three Excite games, is located in Northfield, Minnesota. New York Nintendo has an office in New York City, New York. The Nintendo World Store is also located in New York City. Nintendo of America was initially located in New York City. A Nintendo department is located in the famous Toys 'R' Us store on Times Square. Nevada Companies *Konami (US operations), Paradise Florida Companies *EA Tiburon, Maitland Utah Companies *EA Salt Lake, Bountiful Category:Countries